


What, indeed?

by jennyaxe



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Inner Dialogue, Loki Angst, Not My Fault, self-justification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyaxe/pseuds/jennyaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that you didn't want Thor to be King; you just thought it could wait a little longer. Not your fault. And besides, it will all come out right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, indeed?

It wasn't really that evil a plan. It's not as if you intended all this to happen. And how could anyone, much less you, resist this opportunity for mischief? Besides, you knew full well that the Destroyer would take care of the frost giants, that no real harm could come of it. (True, Thor didn't know that, but then he's not the one who's spent many a lonely night making it his business to know things...)

And it's not that you didn't want Thor to be King; you just thought it could wait a little longer. Where was the hurry? Could you not have just a few more months (years? decades? centuries?) before you were separated, before he was finally and irrevocably set above you? Besides, you knew that he wasn't ready for it. It was a kindness, really.

You do have to admit, though, that you really should have anticipated your brother's reaction. Fighting before thinking _is_ rather his thing, as well you know. (No; rephrase that. Fighting is, after all, not the only outlet for his energies. "Physical action before thinking" - that should cover it.) His immediate choice of the most idiotic action possible was only to be expected. (Later, some will say that you planted the idea in his mind. They will be wrong. This is the only sort of idea he will ever come up with on his own. If _you_ were to plant the idea of some "physical action", going to Jotunheim would not be your first choice, nor your second.) But no matter; done is done. And you did do your best to protect him; it's not your fault that the guard was unconscionably slow. 

Of course, you couldn't know how Odin would take it. You neither wanted nor expected this far greater separation. All you wanted was for him to be kept down, kept by your side some little while longer (years? decades? centuries? your lifetime?). You never, _ever_ , wanted him _gone_.

And yet, gone he is. You're alone now. Father is sleeping, Mother at his side. The burden of the throne is on you now; is that not how you will put it?

Do not allow his absence to afflict you. As you said, done is done. You should look forward instead. This new plan of yours will bring matters to a satisfactory conclusion. You don't want him in exile forever, of course. All you want is for him to stay where he is for a while. You will give the throne back to him, eventually, no matter what the lady Sif and the Worriers Three may think. It's not as if that was what you ever desired from him, anyway.

You will merely first let him have a few months (years? decades? centuries?) of solitude. Of you being the only person to visit him. Of you being the only connection to his old life. Of you being the one he longs to see more than anyone else. Of noone else to come between the two of you. He will never know when you will show up; he will be thinking of nothing else. He will long for your smallest smile, a word, a touch, as much as you ever did for his. He will depend only on you, think only of you, long only for you... (Desire? A faint hope, barely voiced, even within your own thoughts. But yes, maybe. In time. Possibly. He _will_ be so very, very lonely... perhaps, even, able to match your own loneliness, sigh for sigh, as he never did before.)

And then, once you allow his return, and yield to him the throne (you magnanimous, he grateful)... You will be his most trusted companion, the one who stood by him during his long exile, the one he will always turn to first, for advice, for comfort, for companionship, for... For everything.

You will be, to him, all you ever wanted. You will be happy.

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
